She Knew It Was Wrong
by AnagramRCA
Summary: Since his daddy was basically the second God in this sick little cult of theirs, then he got whatever he pleased. Especially whoever he wanted. Even if it was her...she knew it was wrong...but she had to tell him where she stood. T to be safe. One-shot.


RCA: I know it's late, like, 11:30, but this popped into my head while watching that super hot figure skater from USA who turned out to be gay... :/ ... but he did good for his first Olympics :) Anyway, read and review, I don't own. If you hate it, you can tell me, secretly I kinda hate it too lol.

---*---

She knew it was wrong....

Forbidden....

But she had to do this. She had to show him where she stood, in her own little neutral path, away from this war. The very same war that tore her family to the edge. Her brother ran off, her favorite brother lost an ear, hell one of her brother's wasn't considered family anymore....

How would she show him, tell him where her loyalties lie. It sure wasn't with him after he'd betrayed her. Lied to her and left her there in the dark. She slowly walked down the stairs to the dungeon, her four inch heel meeting the stone floor with a soft click. Click. Click. She froze as a shadow flew across the dark wall. It must be just the candle-light. After all, that's all these rich, snobby fools loved. Darkness, alone-ness, negative-ness.... She smirked at her own stupidity, those wern't even words. She kept going, pulling her robes closer to her body. All she wore under the robe was a dress.

She was getting closer now. Closer to his private room, the head boy's dorm.... Draco Malfoy's dorm. Since his daddy was basically the second God in this sick little cult of theirs, then he got whatever he pleased. Especially whoever he wanted. Pansy, Sophie, even her.... She tried not to dwell on that fact. She could see the wooden door, even in the dim lighting, slowly opening. She slipped into a small space where the sone parted in the walls, and waited. A girl was giggling. Laughing.... Moaning. It brought chills down her back. She knew it was wrong....

The girl was leaving, but not at this moment. At this exact moment, she was pressed between the wall and Draco Malfoy's sleek Slytherin body. The seeker body that most girls in this depressing school would drool over if they even saw his collarbone. If only they knew that she was the only Gryffindor that got to see his full body, naked, exposed. She giggled again as he kissed her neck up and down, and Ginny could practically see the girl's knee's melt from his simple kiss. She couldn't see which girl it was this time...and as she thought that, the girl's red hair was plastered against the wall and Ginny could tell. There were only two or three redheads in the school. It was Sophie, his Saturday girl. She was whispering into his ear, and he laughed sensually. She seemed to melt again. Ginny felt the little green monster in her chest...if looks could kill.... Finally, Sophie left, stumbling as she went. They didn't have sex often, but more than Ginny and Draco did. It only happened once...or twice....

Draco walked back into his room, glancing once at Ginny's hidey-hole. He knew she was there, after all, he knew everything. She didn't bother to hide from him...she couldn't. Last time she had tried, she had miserably, yet sucessfully failed. She clicked to the door and pulled it open, sliding in. She shut it and wasn't suprised to find the room dark, but him glowing. He was a pale, evil, magnificent Slytherin. She knew it was wrong....

He didn't bother to face her when she cleared her throate. She wasn't allowed in here.

"Hi, Malfoy." She whispered into the room. He shifted a little and showed that he knew it was the redheaded girl.

"What do you want, Weasley?" He asked when she paused. Ginny scoffed.

"I came to tell you about where I stand. And it certainly isn't with you." She muttered, feeling her voice shake. He always made her feel like she was a kitten being adored by a child, even if he didn't mean to do it.

"Why would I care?" He faced away purposely. If he faced her know, she would know that he did care. He cared.... Those few times they met in the dead of night, it was meaningful to him.

"I don't stand with your side, with you. And I don't even stand with mine. I'm neutral." She said louder. With his back towards her, she could see he obviously didn't care. Draco paused. Since when didn't she stand on his side, their own little neutral team....

"Okay." He told her coldly. She felt tears inside her lids and she fought against allowing them to spill. She would not allow him to cry.... It was wrong to be here.... She knew it was wrong.

"So, I want to know where you stand." She casually brought up. He stiffened immediatly and raised his right arm. There was a skull with a snake taking up a great part of his lower arm.

"That's where I stand." He spit back. Ginny swallowed hard and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"I'm sorry." A tiny bit of empathy crept into her voice.

"I am too...." He whispered. Ginny caught that statement and didn't respond, since she wasn't supposed to hear it.

"All those times we met...meaningless?" She asked. He nodded coldly.

"Quick shags. I must say, you are very good. Too bad I don't feel for you." She could hear the lie in his voice.

"Yes. You are good too, very nice. Good job. Well, I'm going now. Goodbye." She whispered in the awkwardness of the moment. She turned and walked out, and didn't look back.

"Ginny?" He asked, facing her. She didn't look at him, it was wrong.

"What?" It was her turn to be cold.

"Goodbye. If you ever need another quick one, I'm just an owl away." And with that, she swept out of the room and ran as fast as she could out of the dungeons. Tears streaked her face. It was over. She only made it halfway up the stairway before she collapsed in silent sobs. She knew it was wrong to cry over him. She knew it was wrong to love him.... She knew it was wrong.

---*******---

Draco felt tears on his cheeks as she wisked out. He felt betrayed. He felt wronged. He knew he messed it all up. She wasn't just a quick shag. She was an amazing lover...an amazing kisser. He wanted her to be on his side, but she wasn't. She was on her own side. He knew it was wrong to cry over her, to love her....

He took his reputation over this woman, this beautiful, amazingly caring woman...she wore a red robe with a lion. That's all he saw at first. By the time he saw the important things, she was gone. Was it right to let her leave? Was it? He got up and walked over to the door. He didn't see her waiting for him, just the flickering of the candle-light.... She was gone forever.

HE messed it up. HE ruined it, no matter how hard she would try to blame it on herself.

He shut the door, choosing not to persue her, and crawled back into bed. Is there such a thing as a second chance?

---*---

RCA: Like it?


End file.
